Redemption
by Mahone-chic-89
Summary: Mahone must face the rest of what he has done...but he finds an ally in an unlikely person...this is the final installment of this series!


Alright, here it is, the final installment!!! Enjoy!

1) Reflections – complete

2) Recession – complete

3) Regret – complete

4) Rapture – complete

5) Revenge – complete

6) Reunion – complete

7) Redemption – complete

**Redemption**

For the next several weeks, I stayed in the safe house with my family. I told Pam everything. I confessed to everything I had done. She was so understanding, that I actually did not know what to do. I never expected her to forgive me. I guess I underestimated her. She is one incredible woman.

Then, the day came for my hearing regarding Oscar Shales. I was fully prepared to accept whatever punishment the court decided. I got back up on the stand and retold the story of what had happened that day. I even told the jury that I was more than happy to accept whatever punishment they deemed fit. I knew what I had done was wrong, and I was ready to pay for my sins.

After I told my story, I went to go sit down beside my lawyer. As the judge was reading over some final things to the jury, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned slightly to see who it was…and came face to face with Michael Scofield.

"How you doing, Alex?" he asked me, with a slight smile.

I was too shocked to speak. The man who I was supposed to hunt down and kill, the man whose father I murdered, the man whose life I nearly ruined, was sitting right behind me. At first I wondered how he could have gotten in here without being noticed, but then I remembered that several weeks ago both Michael and his brother were exonerated.

"Don't worry," he murmured, "Everything's taken care of."

"But…" I still did not know what to say.

"When my brother and I were exonerated, the judge told us that the reason we were being let free was because of your testimony. I owe you one."

"Michael…I killed your father," I said, utterly baffled.

"I know," he replied, looking away, "But I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same thing to save my family."

"Michael…I, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"I know, Alex," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "I know. We'll take care of all that after this is over."

I nodded and turned to look back at the judge.

"The jury has come to a final decision," he said, "Mr. Alexander Mahone, you have been found guilty in the murder of Oscar Shales. However, since the man was a murderer and a rapist, the jury has decided to reduce your prison time. You will serve five years in a federal prison. Bail is set at one-hundred-thousand dollars."

"Actually, Your Honor," said Michael as he stood up, "I'd like to go ahead and pay that bail now so Mr. Mahone can return to his family."

I turned around and gaped at Michael in disbelief. The judge looked equally surprised. Michael handed over the money and before I knew it, I was uncuffed and told that I was a free man.

"Michael, how in the world did you get that kind of money?" I asked, utterly confused.

Michael just smiled and turned to look at the back of the courtroom.

"Oh, just a few friends of mine…and a few old friends of yours."

I turned around. I saw Lincoln Burrows and his son stand up and turn to approach us. Behind them I saw Agent Lang and Agent Wheeler.

Lang ran over and gave me a hug.

"Good to have you back, sir," she said, beaming.

"Yeah, good to have you back," added Wheeler as he patted me on the back.

"Thank…thank you," I stammered. I nodded to Lincoln and L.J. who were standing beside Michael. I gazed around me at all these people who had just saved me several years of prison time. And most of these people I had hurt in some way during the past year.

"Did you all…did you all really…?"

"Yes, Mahone," said Wheeler, "We put our money together and bailed you out."

"Why?" I asked, still in shock.

"You did what you did for good reasons," said Lang, "Even if the things you did were bad, you had to save your family. You're not to blame for all this."

"No," added Lincoln, "The only people to blame for this are The Company."

"And their doing a thorough investigation into their organization," said Michael, "They've already arrested twelve Company Agents."

"So…so it's really over?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Lang, "It's really over."

I looked over at Michael, Lincoln, and L.J. I still could not fully understand how they could forgive me. I killed the brothers' father…L.J.'s grandfather. And yet, here they were, bailing me out. It showed the kind of people they really were.

I had been redeemed…and now it was time for all of us to go home.

**Epilogue:**

Throughout the next several weeks, Michael, Lincoln, L.J. and I had many discussions. There were times we all broke down and cried and there were times we laughed and enjoyed each others' company. Eventually, we even were able to become good friends.

Of course I could not go back to being a federal agent. Those days were long gone. Michael and Lincoln moved to Florida and opened up a dive shop. A few weeks later, they called and asked me if I was interested in joining them. Of course I was, and so was my family. After a few months of careful planning and stationing a new safe house, we moved down to Key West.

Working behind the counter at a dive shop with Michael, Lincoln, and L.J. beats being a federal agent any day. For the first time in a long time, I could relax and simply enjoy my life.

The Company is now a thing of the past. They finally infiltrated their headquarters and arrested everyone involved. Even President Reynolds. They finally figured her out…took them long enough. Bill Kim would not go down without a fight. They were forced to shoot him…good riddance. I only wish I had had the honor of doing so.

I don't know what life has in store for us next, but I'm ready to face it now. With my loving family and my new-found friends…no one can stop me.

I dare them to try.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
